Traditional luminaires can be turned ON and OFF, and in some cases may be dimmed, usually in response to user activation of a relatively simple input device. Often, traditional luminaires are controlled individually or as relatively small groups at separate locations.
More sophisticated lighting control systems automate the operation of the luminaires throughout a building or residence based upon lighting control conditions, such as occupancy sensing and/or daylight sensing. Such lighting control systems can receive sensor signals at a central lighting control panel (centralized controller device), which responds to the received signals by deciding which, if any, relays, switching devices, and/or dimming ballasts to drive in order to turn on or off and/or adjust the light levels of one or more luminaires.
Lighting control setting data within a networked lighting control system can determine performance, complexity, and robustness of the system. In networked lighting control systems, lighting control setting data is used to affect a space for various sensors, such as occupancy and photocells. The data can determine user preferences and behaviors what is expected to happen when triggered by sensors. The lighting control setting data is also used for programmable wall switches and other lighting preferences such as scene configuration and other user controls related preferences.
In some network lighting control system designs, the lighting control setting data is stored with a centralized controller; and all other networked controls components receive their lighting control setting data on startup or as needed from the centralized controller, or send messages to the centralized controller to obtain the lighting control setting data. The centralized controller performs control operations, status updates, and other user-programmable actions upon receiving the message. The design can be faulty due to the lighting control setting data being stored on a single centralized controller in the event the centralized controller fails. Performance issues may also be apparent, as data is required to reach the centralized controller first for determining next action in the network lighting control system.
In other lighting control system designs, lighting control setting data may be stored within individual devices or stored across some number of devices in a distributed lighting control system design. These alternate designs are less prone to single device failure, but instead can be exposed to failures or changes in the lighting control system should a device be offline during programming changes.
A lighting control system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.